The Frightful Adventures of Vincent Van Ghoul
by TitanWolf
Summary: Vincent Van Ghoul has become a B-Movie star in Scooby Doo Mystery Incorporated. these are a few of ihs unseen movies.
1. Black Magic on the Bayou

**The Frightful Adventures of Vincent Van Ghoul**

**Chapter 1**

_if you watch Scooby Doo Mystery Incorporated, then you know Vincent Van Ghoul has become a b-movie star._

**disclaimer i own nothing except original characters**

The mist hung over the swamp like a thick blanket, scraggly trees loomed like phantoms in the dark. Vincent Van Ghoul waded through the thick, muddy water. The heavy sound of something hitting the water caught his attention. Reaching for the twin swords on his back, he drew them slowly, as not to make unnecessary noise.

"Come on," he whispered. "Where are you, you son of a snake?"

As if to answer him a great, alligator creature burst up from the water and seized Van Ghoul by the shoulders, his quick reflexes saved him from being dragged down into the murky water to his assured death, driving the swords deep into the things stomach, drawing blood. The creature let out a mournful death shriek, before going limp.

"You have done wrong here Vincent Van Ghoul!" a voice shouted, as Vincent pulled his swords free, he turned to see a old, and wizened black woman. She was draped in a raggedy purple dress, with stark white hair, various necklaces, and wrist bands baring voodoo symbols adjourned her thin body. She stood at the front of a skiff, behind her stood a tall dark man in a dirty, and tattered burial suit, covered with moss and dirt, worn and maggots crawled through his thinning hair, his eyes were milky white, and glazed over, Van Ghoul could see that his mouth was sown shut. "You have killed one of my servants! And for that you will pay dearly, so says Marie Laveau!"

"You're the one who's been kidnapping people from their houses, and turning them into monsters with your voodoo magic!" Van Ghoul retorted, sheathing his swords and pointing at her. "Not only that, but you've raised this man's body from peaceful slumber! You're the one who'll pay dearly hag!"

"Peaceful slumber? My boy Samuel hasn't had any peace since 1954, not since those folks from Shreveport hung him for being a swamp nigger! No I have given my boy his life back that was taken from him so long ago!" Laveau shouted, as the skiff began to drift backwards into the fog, and soon lost from sight in the inky blackness. Leveau's voice drifted from the darkness from all sides. "You have been warned Vincent Van Ghoul, come here again, and you'll join my legion of zombies!"

"We'll see," Van Ghoul whispered. "We'll see."

Returning to his motel room Vincent took a hot shower, and settled down to study. The books from the library were decades old, some daring back to the early 1900's. in one of them he discovered an old wood painting of Marie Laveau, chasing children. Old newspaper clippings from 54 showed the picture of Samuel Laveau, the article went on to talk about how he was brutally beaten and hanged by drunken townsfolk. The whole matter was swept under the rug by the mayor and the sheriff.

Outside a loud, angry moaning filled the air. Van Ghoul quickly pulled on his robe, and grabbed his swords. Pulling the curtains aside he looked out to see a massive group of zombies, the missing townspeople. Stepping out onto the upper level of the motel he looked down at the assorted dead. Shrugging his shoulders he sighed.

"Well, no one wants to live forever," he said, before leaping over the banister, and landing gracefully on the ground, drawing his swords he took a stance. "Bring it on maggot brains!"

Charging forward he decapitated two zombies with one swing, and another two with the other. Back flipping, Van Ghoul sliced another undead fiend straight down the middle. Sensing danger he turned just as a zombie swung a lead pipe at his head, ducking the swing at the last second, he felt the pipe brush past his hair, he sliced the corpses legs out from under it, before stabbing his other sword between it's glassy eyes.

Soon the number of zombies began to drop, until their was barely two dozen left. The zombies halted their attack, and instead stepped aside to reveal Marie and Samuel Laveau, the zombie carried a shovel. The voodoo witch began to chant and wave her hands about, the zombie beside her began to change, his limbs began to loosen, losing their stiffness, and his body began to grow, until he stood well over 6'7, the burial suit quickly began to rip at the seams until it fell apart.

With out a sound the large creature charged with surprising speed. Swing the shovel he knocked one of Van Ghoul's swords out of his hand. The sorcerer quickly rolled to avoid the return swing from Samuel. Dodging the swings from the zombie, Van Ghoul watched as the other zombies were mowed down by the furious swings of Laveau's son.

Parrying the shovel swing with his sword, Van Ghoul sliced through Samuel's shoulder, taking his arm off, sidestepping another swing he sliced through the other shoulder, sending the other arm crashing to the pavement. The zombie gave a look of startled surprise, before Van Ghoul sliced his head off. A scream of rage filled the air, Van Ghoul turned and stabbed the blade of his sword deep into Marie Laveau's stomach.

Pulling it free he watched her fall to the ground dead.

"I hate that voodoo that you do so well," he said.

**END CHAPTER 1**


	2. The Wendigo

**The Frightful Adventures of Vincent Van Ghoul**

**Chapter 2**

_I recently found out yesterday that Cartoon Network only aired 13 of the 26 season 1 episodes of Scooby Doo Mystery Inc. so i've been watching it and have been reinspired by ep 19 where Scooby and Shaggy win a contest(Well, it was them, and an eskimo that wrote his essay in Inuit) to have dinner with Vincent Van Ghoul at his house._

The chill wind howled as the dark, overcast sky spit snow. The Iroquois village was nestled between the river, and the woods. Van Ghoul dismounted from his horse and led it towards the village. Several braves in buckskin and war paint approached, forcing him to stop. The tallest was lean with broad shoulders, his long black hair was tied back with two eagle feathers, a line of black paint covered his eyes and the bridge of his nose. The Indian extended his hand, Van Ghoul did the same, and clasped each other on the forearm.

"It is good to see you again my friend," the brave said, as he hugged Van Ghoul. "I only wish it could be under more happy times."

"As do I Black Wolf," he replied. "Tell me, why have you summoned me?"

"We can't talk here," Black Wolf said, looking around to see if anyone was listening. "Come with me. Take his horse and see that it's taken care of."

Van Ghoul handed the reins over to the closest brave, before following Black Wolf. They weaved their way through the camp, villagers stopped what they were doing to watch them, for most had never seen a white man in such strange robes. They approached a large teepee in the center of the village. Black Wolf held the flap open to allow the sorcerer to enter out of the cold, before following after him.

They seated themselves on opposite sides of a fire.

"Several of our braves have gone missing in the forest, my brother Many Arrows among them," Black Wolf said, as he produced something wrapped in rawhide. Van Ghoul was surprised to see it was a finely crafted tomahawk. "This was my brothers, it was all our hunting parties found."

"Let me see that," Van Ghoul said, as he held out his hand. Black Wolf looked at the outstretched hand, then the tomahawk. A look of despair crossed his face, as if handing over the weapon would cause him great pain, but; the Iroquois chief finally placed it in Van Ghoul's hand. Almost immediately the visions came to him. He saw the deep woods, snow fell in blinding droves. The trees loomed like phantoms in the distance, he felt fear.

'It's out there,' he thought, no, Many Arrows thought. 'I have to make it back to warn the others'

Van Ghoul watched through the young braves eyes as he turned to try and gain his baring, when a tall, gaunt shadow startled him. Turning he ran headlong in the opposite direction. He didn't get far before a shaggy form lunged out of the darkness, dragging him screaming to the ground. Van Ghoul released the tomahawk, letting it fall to the ground.

"What did you see Vincent?" Black Wolf asked, raising to his knees. "Where is my brother? Is he alive?"

Placing a hand to his throbbing head Van Ghoul tried to stop his swimming vision, as psychic visions took their toll on him.

"I am sorry Black Wolf, but; your brother is dead?" Van Ghoul said. "He was killed…. By a Wendigo."

"It is as I feared," Black Wolf said. "Game has been scarce, and the winter has been harsh we've been forced to…. Do the unthinkable."

"You mean," Van Ghoul said, Black Wolf looked at him, his face emotionless.

"We've done what was needed," he replied. "They gave their lives for the survival of the tribe, but; our actions have brought the Wendigo."

Van Ghoul looked into the fire and thought.

"It must be destroyed, but; I do not wish to endanger your people anymore than I have in the past," Van Ghoul said. Black Wolf placed a strong hand on his shoulder.

"You have saved my people many times, when my father was possessed by the spirit of the mad chief Brave Eagle you were the one who drove the spirit out, when the witch woman K'tunka'ka sent cursed creatures against us it was you that beheaded her. We have lost many, but; for as long as my people survive, you will forever be our friend," Black Wolf said. "We are a brave people, we are proud to give anything, even our lives to help you Vincent Van Ghoul, for, you have given much to us."

Vincent placed his hand over Black Wolf's and looked up at him.

"We have much to do my friend," he said.

The night descended on the camp quickly. Great fires burned brightly, chasing the encroaching shadows away. Van Ghoul, shrouded by the darkness, waited just outside the protection of the campfires. The sound of trees trunks snapping in the distance, and the sour smell of rotting meat heralded the coming of the creature. Drawing his sword, Van Ghoul took a defensive stance.

He did not have long to wait as the trees parted to reveal the Wendigo. The great monsters body was tall and gaunt, thick fur was stretched tight of the emaciated body. Large ram horns curled atop it's head, as yellow eyes glared at Van Ghoul, who only slid the blade of his saber across his palm, drawing blood, a fat, maggot-like tongue slid out from the Wendigo's cracked lips as the scent of blood came to it's nostrils.

With astounding speed the Wendigo charged. Van Ghoul swung his sword at an arch, slicing through the creature's arm easily, halving the appendage at the elbow. The monster let out a shriek and stepped back in surprise, as black blood ran from the wound, and stained the white snow. Almost immediately Van Ghoul watched in horror as the Wendigo's arm started to grow back. Almost a minute pasted before the arm was fully grown back, the amputated limb on the ground had rotted away.

The Wendigo came forward again, but; was more cautious of Van Ghoul's saber. The sorcerer stepped forward to attack, but; the monster swatted him away with ease, sending him crashing against a tree. Van Ghoul's vision began to swim as the Wendigo came closer. A loud yell distracted the creature, as Black Wolf leaped in defense of Van Ghoul. Jumping onto the Wendigo's back, Black Wolf repeatedly chopped at the creature's back with a tomahawk.

Van Ghoul regained his wits, just as the Wendigo struggled to remove Black Wolf, causing the monster to stumble into the camp. The villagers fled in fear from the monster, which, in it's blind rage to dislodge the Iroquois chief, slammed into a teepee, causing the structure to wrap around both of them, sending the two crashing to the ground.

Rising to his feet Van Ghoul rushed to the camp, and, seeing the Wendigo trapped, seized a burning branch from the fire and hurled it onto the teepee, setting it ablaze.

"Forgive me my friend," Van Ghoul said, watching as the shrieks of the Wendigo died away, and the frantic struggling to get free finally ceased. "I wish there had been another way."

Dawn found a pile of ashes, as well as the skeleton of Black Wolf. Van Ghoul gathered the bones and buried them, before placing a spell of protection over the grave.

"This is the only thing I can do for you Black Wolf," Van Ghoul said. "Bravest of the Iroquois chiefs, rest easy my dearest friend, you have earned it."

**End Chapter 2**


End file.
